


roll the dice

by villiageidiot



Series: HM500 Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bets & Wagers, Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villiageidiot/pseuds/villiageidiot
Summary: (Another) college party AU
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM500 Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121645
Comments: 15
Kudos: 93
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	roll the dice

**Author's Note:**

> HM500 Prompt: dice

“Fifty bucks?” Simon asks incredulously. “That’s how much you’re willing to risk?" 

Alec shrugs, though he can barely hear Simon over the dull roar of the party. "Fifty bucks,” he confirms. 

“And we get to pick the dude?” Jace clarifies.

“Sure." 

"Okay, but we’re not picking some drunk rando,” Simon warns. “That’s not much of a challenge.”

Alec nods. “I know. Pick the hottest guy here.”

Simon’s eyes scan the room. 

“Him?” he asks eventually, pointing to some guy in Alec’s economic class. 

“Aim higher.”

Simon shrugs. “Your money, man.”

Simon and Jace continue to survey the partygoers until they settle on someone across the room. “Him,” they say in unison. 

Alec follows their gaze to Magnus Bane, the TA of his stats class and quite possibly the hottest guy Alec has ever seen.

“Okay,” Alec says, casually. 

Jace laughs. “You’re delusional. No way is he going to say yes to a date. That guy is refined and you're… you.”

“You’re hot, don’t get me wrong,” Simon is quick to add. “But you’re antisocial and a little surly-" 

"A lot surly,” Jace inserts. 

Alec frowns. “And?" 

" _And_ ,” Simon says, “He’s out of your league." 

He’s not wrong, Alec knows. Magnus is beautiful and charming and graceful and just a bunch of other things Alec isn’t. “I can do it.”

“This will be the easiest fifty bucks I’ve ever made,” Jace says, taking another swig.

Alec looks thoughtful. “Let’s up the ante,” he says. “A hundred says I can get him to kiss me right here.”

“What?” Jace says skeptically. “That guy is classy - shit, he’s drinking out of a martini glass, Alec - so he’s not about to make out with a stranger in the middle of a rager.”

Alec looks at Simon. “Two hundred,” he suggests.

Simon looks startled. “You don’t even know him. You’re willing to roll the dice like that?”

Alec smiles. “I just have a good feeling.”

Simon shrugs. "It’s your bank account.”

Alec pushes off the railing and makes his way across the room until he’s standing in front of Magnus. Magnus’ friend looks between them before shrugging and walking away.

Magnus looks intrigued. “How can I help you, Alexander?”

“Jace and Simon offered me two hundred bucks if I could get you to kiss me right now,” he says quietly, leaning into Magnus’ personal space. 

Magnus raises an eyebrow. 

“This whole secret ‘ _but-you’re-my-TA_ ’ relationship has been fun, sure,” Alec says. “But I wouldn’t mind two hundred bucks.”

“Hm,” is all Magnus says. 

“Also, I want to make out with you. I’ll drop the damn class if I need to.”

Magnus watches him for a moment then wraps his free hand around Alec’s neck and tugs him down for a kiss, purposefully and a little possessively.

Alec pulls back and stares at Magnus’ mouth. 

“Want to collect your winnings?” Magnus asks.

Alec shakes his head. “Better things to do." 

He doesn’t even make eye contact with his friends as he and Magnus head for the door. 


End file.
